


Oh Dem Half-Squashed Birthday Cakes

by leiascully



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dem Half-Squashed Birthday Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: Happy birthday to my favorite [**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.dreamwidth.org/)! Hearts and flowers to you, lady.  
> Disclaimer: _Sports Night_ and all characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and ABC. No profit is made and no infringement is intended.

Dan showed up with flowers.

"Flowers," Casey said, not opening the door all the way.

"Lemme in, Case, they were free," Danny said, shoving his shoulder into the crack.

"Free flowers," Casey deadpanned.

"Yeah," Danny said. "The lady just gave them to me. Lemme in."

"What kind of flowers?"

"I dunno," Danny said, examining them. "Orange."

Casey took the bouquet reluctantly, the stems damp through the green tissue paper. "What else do you have?"

"Cake," Danny said temptingly, holding the box so that Casey could see through the crinkled plastic window. "I, uh, sat on it a little though. Just around the edges. The middle's fine."

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate," Danny said. "I think. The frosting's chocolate."

"They have those little stickers on them, Danny, they tell you what kind they are." He craned his neck. "Half and half. Not bad."

Casey lifted his chin and gave Dan the skeptical eye. "Anything else?"

"Case, come on."

"Danny..."

"Fine." Dan held up his hand, palm open. "I bring you cake, I bring you flowers in a completely non-whatever, I love you man kind of way. I can tell when I'm not welcome."

"Danny," Casey said in the voice he used with Charlie.

Dan grinned that wicked grin that Casey remembered from the first time he'd seen Danny, just some smartmouth kid strutting through the office at Lone Star. He reached down behind his feet and held up a six-pack. "I brought beer."

Casey paused. "Jager?"

"Not after Minneapolis."

Casey beamed and let the door swing open. "You did well, my young padawan."

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Danny said, sidling in. "I gotta tell you, the geeked-out references don't help your uncool image."

"_Star Wars_ is cool!" Casey protested. "Han Solo!"

"Whatever, man, whatever," Danny said, slapping Casey gently on the shoulder. "Happy birthday."


End file.
